


Ты вообще слепой?

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Disability, Episode Tag, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks great whitchry9 for all her DD-fics!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ты вообще слепой?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you even really blind?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878332) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Thanks great whitchry9 for all her DD-fics!

– Ты вообще слепой?

У Мэтта что-то в сердце обрывается, когда Фогги это спрашивает.

Потому что как он вообще после всех этих лет может хотя бы предполагать, что ему морочили голову? Потому что да, Мэтт слепой не настолько, как думал Фогги, слепой в том смысле, который никто не в состоянии понять (кроме, разве что, Стика), но он от этого не перестает быть слепым.

И это тяжело. Очень.

Он хочет рассказать Фогги о том, как приходится каждый день бороться с обстоятельствами. Но Фогги слишком зол на него сейчас, а Мэтт устал, у него болит все тело, не хватает дыхания, чтобы произнести нужные слова и объяснить, насколько для него все это сложно.

Потому что да, он слепой.

У него есть восприятие мира в бесконечных вспышка огня, которое позволяет ориентироваться в окружающей обстановке, но это не зрение. Он помнит, что значит – видеть. Совсем иначе. Конечно, он знает, где расположены разные вещи, где стоят люди, даже ощущает движения, но ведь есть столько всего на свете, что ему не доступно. Ничто не отменяет того факта, что он слепой.

В магазинах он не может читать ярлыки или видеть цвета. Он не знает, подходят ли вещи из его гардероба друг к другу; занято или свободно такси, которое он пытается остановить, когда нуждается в этом. Он не знает, насколько почернела яичница, которую он передержал на сковороде, не покрылся ли плесенью хлеб, и насколько хорошо новый, только купленный диван смотрится рядом со старым ковром.

Все, что он может, связано с другими чувствами, и замечательно, что они есть, но это не одно и то же. Не взаимозаменяюще.

Это изнуряюще. Очень тяжело балансировать в мире, если главный источник информации – звуки. Поначалу он вообще не справлялся с этим, но после Стика... что ж, Мэтт быстро учится.

И, вдобавок ко всему прочему, он вынужден притворяться. Технически ему ведь не нужна его палка, чтобы передвигаться по городу, и он может читать некоторые бумажные книги и газеты с помощью пальцев, если они напечатаны должным образом, но это все равно довольно сложно. Так что если он и может обходиться без палки, то все еще нуждается в программах для чтения с экрана, книгах на Брайле, специально озвученных видео, говорящих электронных часах и множестве других вещей, потому что мир все еще не приспособлен для него, каким бы тонким ни был его слух.

Но Фогги знает только то, что человек в маске бегает по городу, избивает людей и занимается еще черте-знают-какими вещами, так что его первый вопрос о том, слепой ли Мэтт вообще, закономерен.

В самом деле, Мэтт не может его винить – он ведь знает, насколько сложно осознать что-то подобное. Но он обязан хотя бы попытаться объяснить, ведь частое сердцебиение Фогги оглушительно звучит на всю комнату, и Мэтт чуть ли не на вкус чувствует чужую накатывающую злость. Он просто не может потерять своего лучшего друга, только не так.

Ему надо хорошенько поднапрячься, чтобы дать доходчивое объяснение, каким образом он без зрения делает то, что делает. Да, у него есть некоторые преимущества, но он отдал бы все, чтобы вновь увидеть небо. Это не ложь.

Мэтт не знает, как донести все это до понимания Фогги.

Но он очень постарается.


End file.
